One Last Race
by BurninRubber
Summary: One fatefull night of racing. leave a review!!!! please..


The revving of the engines, smell of exhaust and burning rubber, the everlasting blackmarks, this is the life of a streetracer. In a descent size town in FL live 3 best freinds obsessed with cars and racing, with no dragstrip ecept the shitty one uptown, they have no place to run the blood in their veins. That one faitful night when everything changed for these three street racer teens, Ryan, TJ, and Cody. Lined up with their cars -Ryan -'00 Cobra R -Tj -'67 SS 454 Big Block Camaro, -Cody -'99 SVT Lighting..They were on the loneley freeway, stopped in a 15 mile straight away they were going 3 wide.. none of their cars were stock, Ryan's Cobra R had a Eaton Roots type Supercharger added to it along with larger headers, more bored out Borla exhaust, and 125SHOT NOS giving it around 600reliable horsepower, Tj's Camaro's mods included a Paxton blower, upgraded underdrive pulleys, an intercooler and a pair of slicks, all and all he had around 650hp.. but would it be realiable? Codys were quite simple but potent. since his engine was allready supercharged he added an intercooler quad Flowmasters and a larger Blower Pulley and a 75shot NOS, giving him around 550 reliable horsepower. Back on the road they pulled three wide but the first time they were going to play some fallow the leader, Tj, first heated his beast up by doing a meer 3rd gear burnout, Cody and Ryan just laughed and only smoked the rears for a second. After about 10 seconds of Tj taking off they were approching 120 not even floored and only a 1/4 way through.  
  
They came back to the line, 1st up was Cody and Tj, they smoked the tires to redline then staged, Ryan did the countdown.. 3, 2, 1.. before he waved the flag flame was shooting out the exhaust tips and Cody had Tj off the start.. once the Camaro hooked up it smoke the truck.. the time was about 12 seconds flat.. just gettin warmed up. Next up was loser vs. Ryan.. They pulled up to the line wishing eachother luck, they lit the back tires up then staged as usual. 3.. 2... 1.. flames, again shooting 3 feet off the edge of the exhaust, the ground shook as the two Ford engines screamed to life, at 1st Cody layed on the NOS at a bad time and had a mis-fire. Ryan never bumped the NOS and ran a little slower than Tj, and Cody could be heard all the way down the road "MOTHER FUCKER WHAT THE FUCKING HOLY SHIT DID I DO!?!? MOTHERFUCK!!! SON OF A BITCH...OHHH its working again! damn electronic control!" everyone was in tears laughing. They all took a break and admired their beasts then went on to a burnout contest wich there was no winner, just a few 500 buck tires blown flat. Back to the racing Ryan and Tj were up.. little did they know what their adrenaline would force them into. The road they were on went for about 15 miles in a straight line with no traffic, good thing Cody decided to fallow, or else he would have been lost. Ryan and Tj smoked em up good, revved em up.. and they were off glancing at eachother, nose to nose were the cars, around 130 and 1/4 mile down the road TJ's super charger got the edge on the Mustang, alot of edge.. almost 12 carlengths ahead, then Ryan, not worried about anything hit the button that would breath another 100hp into his veins, NOS now having 700hp under the hood he was gaining on Tj... They lost Cody in the rear view, they could see his headlites but they werent worried about him.. now approaching 170mph Tj was still barley ahead and Ryan's NOS was ready again, he failed to notice the TEMP Guage on his car.. it was approaching the red-zone Tj's camaro allready had a light blue smoke coming from the underbody, Ryan new they would easily break 200 as they approached 190 NOS at full now pulling ahead of TJ at about 205 all the fun ended, Tj's Camaro suffered a massive backfire when a rock flying up from the road knocked his timing adjuster off but he kept running that beast harder and harder, then the second round came. This time it was Ryan. He was winding out 6th and far ahead of Tj now when his engine lost it because of the amount of NOS, one of the pistons vaporized and shot through the hood, severing the brake fluid line "oh my god" said Ryan, there was no expression in his voice, he watched as the brake fluid ignited spraying flame all over the road, by now Tj was up next to him getting ready to pull infront so he could slow Ryan down, when he looked at Ryan he was in tears.. his car was allmost totalled and the tank could blow at any second with a fire and gaping hole in the block right where the piston was, right where the gas line came in. Tj pulled infont of Ryan and by this time they could see Cody coming up on them. Tj looked in his rear view mirror when he saw the fire had gone out.. or so he thought, when in less than a split second the tank on Ryans #1 of 300 Cobra R blew.. the tank was full, he saw the car leave the ground, inside Ryan was still consious, still alive, flying.. dying.. his car came to land side-ways in the left lane, flipping he was still moving 75mph.. Tj had nailed the braked and could only watch in horrer with Cody. Then Tj smelled a rank burning smell that wasnt coming from Ryans car.. He looked at the blower, engulfed in flame, from the buring gas flying off Ryan's car wich had just come to rest, and was no longer a fire hazard thanks to all the gas have burnt off. Tj didnt have time to care about his car, He and Cody rushed to the car looking to see if Ryan was alive, there wasnt a pulse. They had lost a street racer, and best freind, no.. a brother. They rushed him to the hospital but they new he was gone. later that night cody went out with his winch and trailer not wanting to leave the still in tact Cobra sitting there, "Damn, he really made that thing strong.." said Cody, winching it onto the trailer with tears rolling down his face. Tj's Camaro was still fine and drivable. They new what they had to do. It was for Ryan, they rebuilt the Cobra the exact way, exept for the pistons, wich were too weak for the shot of NOS Ryan had for it "He died honorably" Said Tj. "Yea, I just wish it was me you know.. but we gotta do this for him" said Cody. So exactly 3months and 7 days later, they had it running again, perfectly this time and they took it to the real drag strip. "What do you think She'll run Cody?" "I don't know.. your driving it." "Well lets get it goin" mutterd Tj. He pulled up to the line next to a rich guy in a Viper that was shouting "HEY SHITHEAD!, I HOPE YOU DIE!". This enraged Tj and Cody, "gonna kill this motherfucker" they both murmerd at the same time. They pulled up to the line, and 11.000 seconds and 146mph later, they had accomplished what they worked so hard for. Now knowing Ryan was at peace. "You know Tj, your a hell of a driver" said Cody "Your a hell of a mechanic" Tj told him, "I'm not gonna stick it to the strip.. I'd die the same way he did, cars are my life man.. nothing else is here for me" said Cody "I know.. I would too.. I would too.."  
  
  
  
Well that was that.. I can really get into writing about cars.. and that stuff could really happen.. hope yall like it as much as i loved writing it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I know it wasnt writtin in the best format and should have been alot of chapters, but I figured i might as well make it just one. i dont own ford or chevy!!! or any of the other big names in here! 


End file.
